Kryptonian Prophecy
by Dead Paw
Summary: Harry PotterSmallville Xover. Harry developes mysterious powers over the summer holidays, and only one person can help him. That person's name is KalEl
1. Chapter 1

Follows Original storyline until summer before Fourth Year.

-

Harry was running. It seemed like he was doing that a lot at the moment. After the Dursley's had found out that he wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school, they were treating as bad, if not worse, than before, like he was their servant, or slave of sorts. But right now, he was running from Dudley and his gang. They had been chasing him for seven whole minutes, which must have been a record as Dudley could never run for that long without having to stop and take a breather by going to beat up some small kid for 'Giving him cheek'.

Harry dove into the shrubs underneath the living room window of Number Four to calm his breathing. He closed his eyes, his hand moving up towards the gemstone on a thin gold chain around his neck, which he had worn since he was a baby, and began to wipe everything out from his mind as his breathing reduced to a steady pace. At the beginning of the summer, he had began meditating, clearing his mind and such, trying to forget his summer troubles. It was undefined tranquillity.

Unfortunately, it didn't last too long, as he was pulled from the shrubs by Dudley. The boy smirked as Harry thrashed to get out of the choke hold he was now in. The small green gem fell out of the baggy shirt the raven haired teen was wearing.

"I didn't know you wore _girls_ necklace's, freak!" Dudley sneered as he punched Harry in the stomach before breaking the chain and throwing it towards one of the others in the gang. "Here, hold onto it while I beat the crap out of the freak. Might be worth a few quid."

Dudley pushed Harry to the floor and kicked him in the stomach, only to start jumping around, holding his foot, as if he had just kicked a brick wall.

Harry felt a sudden rush of power flood into him the moment the stone was removed. He jumped to his feet quicker than expected and sped behind Dudley, punching him in the stomach so hard that he flew all the way across the street and into a car, stetting off its alarm system. He turned to the other and began growling, his eyes glowing with rage.

"Give me back the necklace." He snarled, his eyes narrowed. Suddenly, his eyes felt like they were on fire he blinked rapidly to try and get rid of what was irritating them, only to see, moments later, that one of the members of Dudley's gang had caught fire. Incidentally, it was the same person who had caught the necklace. The other members quickly began to put the teen out and they all stared at Harry in shock.

"Jeez, you really are a freak. Here take back your stupid necklace. Probably worthless anyway." The unnamed gang member ran off to try and help Dudley up, throwing the necklace at Harry as he did so. The others quickly followed.

As soon as Harry caught the necklace, he felt the power trickle out of him. It was if he had suddenly fell ill, or someone had spelled him to lose his magic. He quickly checked around for anyone, his seeker trained eyes searching for any hint of wizard life. Finding nothing, he pocketed the necklace and ran back into the house, speeding up the stairs, into his room, and locking the door. He needed to find out what this was. Sitting down at his desk, he quickly wrote a letter to Sirius.

_Snuffles,_

_Something really unusual happened today. I was running from Dudley, when he caught me and starting throwing punches. And then some how he kicked me in the stomach, without me feeling a thing, and then I punched him, and he went flying. This other boy in his gang tried to start on me, and then my eyes felt like they were burning, and his shirt caught fire._

_What's happening?_

_Harry._

He tied up the letter and speedily tied it to Hedwig's leg. She gave him an affectionate nip on the finger as he stroked her head, and took off. He watched her fly through the evening light, wishing he could join her, flying in a sea of reds and oranges. But, unfortunately, quidditch was as close as he could get to doing that. The raven haired teen laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, practicing his meditation to send him into an ocean of serenity.

-

Harry awoke the next morning to find that it was only six in the morning and Hedwig had still not returned. Another owl was currently sitting on the perch, taking the Snowy familiar's place. It had a parcel tied to its leg and was looking rather annoyed at having to wait for Harry to wake. The young wizard quickly jumped out of bed, only realising that he had slept in all of his clothes, and released the bird from its burden. The bird hooted irritatingly before taking off. Harry blinked at the very moody owl before opening the package. Inside was two boxes, one which looked like it was made from led, the other made out of a deep red-y-brown wood with some inscriptions Harry couldn't make out, a letter and an Octagonal disc with the same type of inscriptions as the box. He opened the first letter and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_If your reading this, then your mother and I are dead. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to see you grow up. I'm sorry that I couldn't play quidditch with you, or come with you to buy your first wand, your first broomstick, your first Firewhisky. _

_But I need to move onto more important things. There is a secret. A secret only your mother and myself know. At first, we thought it better for this secret to be told to you in person, as letters are easily intercepted, but this was the only way._

_In June, 1979, your mother and I travelled to America on a year long expedition to give their Aurors and War Mages knowledge of the war in Britain, and help train them as our Ministry had requested their backing. You must understand that the war had been going on for ten years, and we needed all the help we could get. Plus, the Americans are tied to us military as we are to them. We travelled a lot during that year, but it was when we were in a town called Smallville, in Kansas, passing a meadow called Miller's Filed, when we were caught in a meteor shower on our way to the portkey that would take us to the next city. _

_We were about to Apparate away when we noticed a small child crawling away from a metal looking ship-thing. We are not people to just let a baby die, so we quickly ran over to him, while I began to cast a shielding charm around us. The baby was looking scared when we reached him and had crawled back into what Lily described as a spaceship. If you don't know what that is, its apparently something that is used to travel through space! We quickly gathered the baby up and were about to leave, when a meteor smashed through my shield. The baby glared at the meteor and it shattered around us. We were amazed and thought that this baby was a wizard until an orb rolled out of the craft. Lily picked it up and it began giving us a holographic image of the boy's parents. The orb told us how they're planet blew up and the boy, Zor-El, was one of the last survivors. The image asked us to raise him as we would our own._

_The people in the image, Zor-El's parents, were called Jor-El, his father, and Lara Lor-Van. Apparently, there was another ship with Zor-El's brother, Kal-El in, who was three years older than Zor-El. Since we couldn't find the other ship, we began to believe that either someone else took it, or it had landed somewhere else. Jor-El also told us that they were sent to Earth as the Human race had almost the same genetic structure._

_In case you haven't already guessed, you were the boy we found. Your real name is Zor-El, and you are from a planet called Krypton. I'm sorry you had to find out in such an informal way, but it's the truth. The necklace you wear is a fragment of the meteor rocks that came with the meteors and they restrict your powers that Jor-El said you might attain because of the lower gravity and because of our Yellow sun as opposed to Krypton's Red sun. _

_In the lead box are two meteor rocks. A green one, which have restricted your powers, and a red one, which we do not know what it does, and wouldn't try out for fear of your safety. We also found out that a large amount of the green meteor could possibly kill you. The disc we included in the package was on the ship and Jor-El told us that we should give it to you as soon as you are old enough to take this in. _

_We vowed then that we would protect you for as long as we could, but since your mother and I both had magic, it would be quiet strange for you to not have it as well. We both agreed that a magical blood ritual would be the best. It would make you ours, both magically and blood wise, but you would still be fully Kryptonian, just ours as well as your biological parents son. The necklace is only a small piece of the meteor rocks to restrict your powers in case you accidentally injure or hurt someone._

_We're sorry that you had to find out this way. Just know that we love you and have always loved you. We hope you can forgive us for not giving you a proper childhood and not know your own history until now._

_Your Parents,_

_James and Lily Potter_

_P.S. if you wish to learn more about your heritage, the holographic orb is in the wooden box along with the Potter Family vault key that will allow you to enter the vault, but you wont be able to take anything out until you are of age, but you will be able to read the journals your mother made about you._

Harry dropped the letter, tears pooling in his ear. He was an alien? A freak. His 'family' was right to call him a freak then? It was all too much to take in. He was only thirteen - No, fourteen, it was July 31st today – how was he expected to take this all in?

Right now, all he wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die. But he knew that that would be letting down his parents. He knew they sacrificed their lives to save his, and now, apparently, his biological parents had done that as well. And now it seemed like he had some real family, his brother Kal-El. Maybe Kal-El knew what he was going through. He needed to see him.

Harry quickly stuffed everything into his school trunk, carefully placing the two boxes and the disc in the top as well, strapped his wand to his arm with an old shoelace and attached the fold-up wheels he bought last year to help carry his trunk. The raven haired teen then carried the trunk down the stairs and went into the kitchen to find his aunt, uncle and cousin having breakfast, aunt Marge still not awake.

"What do you want, boy?" Asked Harry's Uncle.

Harry took a deep breath. "I'm going to be gone for at least a week. If any of my kind come looking for me, please tell them that I do not want to be found just yet."

His uncle scowled for a moment. "Where are you going?"

"I need to find my Godfather."

That shut them up. Vernon nodded and Harry went back in the hall, before quickly exiting and hailing the Knight Bus.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor for this eve – ah hello again, _Neville_!" Stan said with a cheeky grin. "Where to this time? Leaky Cauldron again?"

Harry smiled. "Not today Stan. Today I'm going much further. How much would it cost to be taken to Smallville, Kansas?"

Stan looked at Harry curiously for a moment. "One galleon and sixteen sickles." Stan began to help Harry with his trunk as Harry took out the right amount of money.

"'Ere's your ticket. Take 'er away, Ern." Harry took a seat and watched the scenery go by as the bus sped the past cities, towns and countryside of Britain. Harry began to practise his meditation and soon was fast asleep, his head resting against the window, sitting in the only chair that didn't move around.

Harry was awoken by Stan shaking him lightly, telling him the they had arrived in Smallville. Harry thanked Stan and Ernie and got off the bus, his trunk in tow. He quickly checked his wand was still strapped to his left forearm before having a look around the small town.

After five minutes of searching, Harry wandered into a coffee shop called the Talon. He walked up to the counter and waited for someone to come to him. A young woman walked up to him, smiling. She had long dark hair, deep brown eyes and slightly tanned skin.

"Hey there, my name's Lana, need any help?" said the young woman, Lana.

Harry smiled. "Hi, umm, I'm looking for someone. He should be around seventeen, might look a bit like me, and kinda mysterious. Do you know who he is?"

Another woman, around the same age looked over and smiled. "Sounds a bit like Clark, doesn't it Lana?" Lana nodded. "I'm Chloe, by the way."

Chloe held out her hand and Harry shook it good-naturedly. "Harry."

"Your not from around here, are you, Harry?" Asked Lana. Harry shook his head. "Why are you looking for Clark?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain, but, well-" Harry was interrupted as a young man walked over.

"My ears are burning. Someone talking about me?" the man asked.

"Clark, this is Harry," Chloe began. Clark held out his hand and Harry shook it. "He said he was looking for someone that sounded a lot like you."

"Nice to meet you." Clark said, eyeing Harry a bit.

"Likewise. Umm, listen, can I just quickly talk to you, I need to know something."

Clark nodded and asked Lana if they could use the upstairs room. She agreed and they made their way up. Clark closed the door behind them and turned to Harry.

"So, what do you need to talk about."

Harry took a deep breath. "Do you know anyone called Kal-El?"

Clark froze. "Why do you think I would know someone by that name?"

"Because you seem like what my parents told me in a letter."

"And what did it say?"

"I know I've just met you, but I need to tell you this if I believe its true. After this conversation, if you don't want to know, or wish ill upon me, I can make it so you can forget everything you have just . Can I trust you." Clark nodded seriously and Harry handed Clark the letter. Harry watched as Clark's eyes scanned the page, widening as they read it.

"I am Kal-El."

-

Ok, that's the first chapter. Is it any good? Oh, and just to make sure you know, Clark is three years older than Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter or Smallville.

-

Clark had taken Harry to the Kent's farm in superspeed after telling Lana and Chloe that they were going. Clark had checked for anyone around before blasting off with Harry in his arms. Once they reached the farm, Clark looked at Harry.

"It would have been faster if not for that piece of meteor rock around your neck." Clark said, nodding to the rock concealed by his shirt. Harry looked down at it before looking up at Clark in disbelief. "X-ray vision. Anyway, come on in, we need to tell my parents."

Harry nodded and followed Clark in silence. They entered the house through the back into the kitchen and found Clark's parents sitting at the counter drinking coffee.

"Mom, Dad, this is Harry."

Mr Kent held out his hand and Harry shook it, smiling lightly.

"Nice to meet you." Mrs Kent began. "I'm Martha and this is my husband Jonathan."

Harry smiled again.

"Yeah, but this is were it gets interesting. Apparently, he's my brother." Clark said, grinning slightly.

Martha almost dropped her coffee mug as Jonathan asked for an explanation. Harry handed him the letter. Jonathan read it and passed it to Martha, who just stared at then letter and then Harry.

"So your name is Zor-El? And your Kal-El is your brother?" Harry nodded. "What happened to your Earth parents?"

Harry sighed. "First, I must know if I can trust you to keep this as secret as you do Clark's." They all nodded and Harry sighed again. "Do you believe in magic?"

Jonathan laughed. "Your pulling our legs, aren't you?"

Clark joined in. "Magic doesn't exist."

Harry shook his head, stopping Mr Kent from his laughter. "Well, I am a wizard." He un strapped his wand from his wrist and showed it to them. "That's my wand. And if you need any more proof, I'll be able to show you something I have in my trunk."

"I think we need some more proof. This could just be a conductors baton." Martha said, the Kent family agreed.

Harry nodded and opened his trunk, taking out two things. His invisibility cloak and his Firebolt. He motioned for them to follow him outside and they moved into one of the Kent's fields. Harry told them that this might shock them before getting onto the broom and kicking off from the ground. He heard a gasp noise as he flew around the field, doing loops and turns. Once he finally touched back down, he turned to look at the shocked Kent family. He told them that if they needed more proof, this should help, and threw his cloak around himself, disappearing from the sight of the Kent's. All except Clark, who just concentrated at where he was, his eyes piercing through the invisibility cloak.

"Alright, but what does this do with your parents?" asked Jonathan.

"Around fifty years ago, there was a boy names Tom Riddle. He was a wizard born from an ancient and powerful bloodline, but was born into an orphanage. He went to a wizards school called Hogwarts and was top in all his classes. In his sixth year of Hogwarts, he found out how to open a Chamber underneath the school, created by one of the Founders of Hogwarts. He opened it and set its monster loose on the school, killing one of its students. After that, Riddle rearranged the letters in his name to make the new name of Lord Voldemort, which was used among his most intimate friends. After Riddle left Hogwarts, he had a very strong belief that all muggles – non magic people – and muggleborns – wizards born from muggles – were scum and people less than a pureblood wizard should not be able to learn magic. He began to gain followers who also thought this and very soon, launched a war against the Ministry of Magic. After ten years of fighting, Riddle had killed many people and went round to a house owned by the Potters. He killed the two Potters and turned on a young boy, casting the killing curse, which had destroyed so many people. The curse somehow rebounded and hit Riddle, removing his spirit from his body. The boy was hailed a hero and was known as the Boy Who Lived from then on. That boy was me."

Harry finished his long speech and was surprised when he was taken into a hug that rivalled Mrs. Weasley's by Martha. She had tears in her eyes by the time she let go. Harry smiled.

"I now realise that the only reason I survived was because I'm from Krypton."

"So who do you live with now?" asked Clark.

"My aunt and uncle. I came here for some answers."

Clark nodded, knowing what he wanted to know, but still asked. "To what questions?"

"Like, how does it feel to be different? How did you cope when you found out?"

"It was hard, but I managed to get through it with the help from my mom and dad."

Harry sighed, but nodded. He really wished his parents were alive right now.

"Listen, I think it would be a good idea if you stayed here with us for a while. Clark could help you with these things." Suggested Martha, looking at Jonathan for support. Jonathan nodded.

"Thank you Mrs Kent. I would love to."

-

The next day saw Harry asking Clark about what powers he should expect to get, when Jonathan came up the stairs in their barn. He told the two teens that they would be out of town for the next few days, and asked if they could pile up the hay.

The two nodded and went downstairs to begin stacking the hay. Clark told Harry that if he wanted to get used to his superstrength, he should take off the necklace. Harry took it off and put it with the two other meteor rocks in the lead box he had in his trunk.

Harry jogged down to Clark and began lifting the hay stacks with surprising ease. As they were stacking, Clark started up a conversation.

"So, can you do magic without a wand, or do you have to use one?" he asked. Harry smiled, now he was the one answering the questions.

"Well, there are wizards and witches who can cast spells without wands, but most people think it to hard to learn and cant do it. Children, before they get their first wand, do accidental magic, which is when they get emotional and cant control their magic, lashing out with it. I cant do it though."

Clark nodded as another thought ran through his head. "Maybe, since the meteor rocks restrict our abilities, maybe they restrict your magic power as well? Why not try to do a spell without your wand now?"

Harry thought about this. "Its against the law for an underage wizard to magic outside of school. They monitor people's wands."

Clark grinned. "But do they monitor wandless magic? You said that most people thought it was impossible, they wont monitor it if they think you cant do it."

Harry grinned as well. "Alright, umm," He held out his hand. "_Lumos._" Nothing happened. "_Lumos!_" he said a bit more forcefully, but again, nothing happened. Harry growled and shouted it angrily. His hand lit up with a bright, piecing light, pure white in colour. Harry and Clark had to shield their eyes, it was so intense.

There was the sound of a car pulling up outside and Harry quickly said the counter. The light went out almost immediately and a car door slamming sounded. Clark went out to investigate and Harry heard a woman's voice.

"Lois, we cant do this tonight! The guy from Princeton's coming to meet me. Besides, my parents are out of town." Clark came in, his arms laden with party stuff.

"Relax, Smallville, its just going to be a few people standing around, singing 'Happy Birthday.' Mr Ivy league wont even know we're here. Ok? Now, are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Clark sighed. "Lois, Harry, Harry, Lois."

-

"Yuh know," Harry began as he watched Clark finish wrapping Chloe's present. "You're _really_ bad at wrapping."

"Yeah, maybe you need a woman's touch." Said a voice from the doorway. Harry and Clark turned around to see Lana in the doorway.

"Hey, Lana."

"Hello, Clark." They were talking as if Harry wasn't there, so he just slid back, trying not to be noticed. "It's a big box."

"It's, um, a gift for Chloe. Lois and I got it for her."

"I'm sure that she'll love it. 'Specially if its from you."

Harry stared at Lana. She felt different from when he first met her yesterday. It was if it was her, but not her.

"Look, um, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to talk to you about what happened with Jason."

"Oh, don't worry about it." She said silkily. "It's water under a _very_ tall bridge." She was slowly making her way towards Clark and Harry could see a pair of scissors in her hand, hidden from view from Clark. Harry tried to speak but found he couldn't get his mouth to move, or sound to come out. It became apparent he was under a binding spell.

"Are you feeling ok? You seem a well, um, different."

"Well, maybe it's the company." She leaned in to him, stroking his cheek.

"Jason's my friend."

"Well he doesn't think so." She leaned in again, just as Harry broke through the spell, and tried to cut a piece of his hair off.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Harry could tell she was thinking quickly. "I wanted to take a lock of your hair for a scrap book I was making for Chloe's birthday."

Clark scowled. "All you had to do was ask."

"Well, where's the fun in that?"

Harry walked over. "Here, if you wanted it," He picked out a hair and gave it to her. "That enough?"

She smiled sweetly. "Perfect." She began to walk out. "Thanks handsome."

Once she was out Harry quickly turned to Clark. "Something's happened to her. She feels different. And what happened to the scissors?"

"Invulnerability. You'll get it too."

-

The rest of the day consisted of Harry and Clark superspeeding around the barn, putting up the decorations for Chloe's party that night, with a surprise visit from Hedwig and a _lot_ of other owls.

"You get owls to carry your mail?!" asked Clark, completely surprised by that fact.

"Yup. A lot quicker than the normal post services. And more reliable. Hedwig here, has been the best owl a guy could ask for." Hedwig proudly puffed out her chest. "And the most proud." Harry laughed as Hedwig hooted slightly agitatedly.

"So whose are these other owls?" asked Clark, eyeing the number of owls balancing on the wooden railing.

Harry shrugged. "I know that one is my friend, Ron's," he pointed to the only owl still flapping around the barn. "Pig, I think his name is. Umm, I know one of these is the school's, with my equipment list. I don't know the rest."

He took first letter from Hedwig sat down in one of the chairs in upper levels of the barn. It was from Sirius, and he said he didn't know what was going on. Harry laughed, now knowing something they didn't, and not the other way around. He took the next from Ron.

_Harry,_

_Where the bloody hell are you? We've been looking everywhere! Come home!_

_Oh yeah, Happy Birthday!_

_Ron,_

_P.S. If you don't come back, you cant go to the Quidditch Cup Final with us on Monday. Bulgaria vs. Ireland. Dads got tickets. _

Harry's face went pale. He completely forgot about everyone back in England because he was having so much fun here. It was Tuesday today, so he could spend the rest of his planned week here and go to the Weasleys on Sunday night by the Knight Bus to go to the Cup final on Monday. That'd be ok, right?

The next few letters were all from his friends, Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore all asking where he was. Even though they all included presents of cakes or a Sneak-a-scope from Ron or books from Remus and Hermione. The coolest thing by far was from Sirius – it was a book on Wandless magic, written by a descendant of Godric Gryffindor.

The last one was his school equipment, with a small note from Dumbledore asking where he was.

Harry quickly superspeeded to his trunk and took out some parchment, righting replies at top speed. He tied them all to the correct owls and sent them on their way. Harry sighed, he missed his friends, but he had found true family.

The raven haired teen got back to work and soon the whole barn was fit for a party.

"Right, now we just call Lois for the food, and we're done." Clark took out his phone dialled Lois's number, and, after a few seconds of arguing, put down the phone. "Apparently, we have to make the cake. The bakers say that they never got the order."

Harry laughed. "I'm guessing your not a good cook from the tone of your voice?" Clark looked down, but chuckled anyway. "Don't worry, I used to cook for my aunt."

-

"Where are they?" Asked Clark, slamming close his phone for the thirtieth time that night.

Harry sighed. "Relax, Clark, I'm sure they'll be here soon."

Clark growled. "I hope so. I'll be right back. Hey, Jason, do you know where the girls are? They were supposed to be here an hour ago?"

Clark's football coach, Jason, looked at Clark angrily for a second. "No, I don't. Sorry." He swerved around Clark and began to move through the crowd again. Clark followed.

"Look, Jason, I-"

"Clark, I'm only here because Lana asked me to. Because I'm her boyfriend, whether you like it or not."

The doors swung open, revealing Lana, Lois and Chloe. Harry watched them. Somehow, they're presence didn't seem right, just like Lana's earlier. The crowds surrounded them, clapping, and Clark marched up to Lois, dragging her aside. Harry saw Lois stroll up to Clark, eyeing him up and down. She walked off and joined Chloe and Lana at the buffet, and they marched off towards the doors. They all turned around at once, their fingers in Devil horns, with something glowing in between the two fingers pointing out.

Harry let his wand slid into his hand, hidden inside the enormous sleeves of the flannel shirt Clark had given him to substitute for his hand-me-down clothes from Dudley. He pushed it back up when the music came on. Harry sank back into a corner and began to look around, stopping on the man from Princeton as the only guy in a suit.

Harry felt oddly compelled to start dancing, but kept it in as he watched others get up and dance, some without clothes on. One particular example was Clark. Harry almost fell of the hay he was sitting on as he watched Clark dance like a fool in only his boxer shorts in front of the man from Princeton.

The Kryptonian wizard pulled out the Wandless magic book Sirius sent him and began reading it, knowing everyone around was too drunk to care that he was reading book, especially one that contained Spells. Harry flicked through to a page he knew would come in handy, shielding spells, and leaned back into the hay stack to read.

Harry moved out into the field to practise the spell and began picturing the shield popping out of his hand as the book said. After ten minutes of trying, and getting nothing, Harry furiously thrust his hand out, screaming the incantation. A flicker of light gradually grew around his hand, getting bigger and bigger until it was completely shadowed him. Harry grinned, this was good, now all he needed to do was test it, and, picking up a rock, threw it into the air. He turned his hand upwards and watched the rock smash into the shield.

"Yes!" He shouted, throwing his fist into the air.

Dropping the shield, he tried it again, and again, until he was sure he had got it. Harry moved sat down against the barn and opened the book once more, letting the placid beat of the music against the walls of the barn gently sooth his back. Harry flicked through the pages, looking for anything of great interest, when something caught his eye. It was called Legilimency – a form of Mind Magic, which included entering the mind and deciphering the mind, which muggles would call, Mind Reading.

_Maybe that's what Snape was doing? The greasy git always too much for his own good._

Harry read on and found out the counter, Occlumency, could stop people from entering your mind, a sort of mental defence structure and that the first step towards doing that was meditation. Harry almost laughed, he'd been doing that all summer, only a few more steps before he had an almost impenetrable mind.

Harry superspeeded to his trunk, know that everyone was to drunk or asleep to care, and put the book away. He then rushed back to his spot outside the barn and, as he practise clearing his mind, drifted off to sleep.

-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter or Smallville.

-

Harry awoke just after dawn the next morning. The raven-haired teen got up and stretched out the knots that had etched themselves into Harry's back from a night of sleeping against a barn. He then made his way to the kitchen and began to make a traditional English breakfast of bacon, eggs, beans, toast, hash browns, and freshly squeezed orange juice. He also made some coffee, knowing that Clark will defiantly need some after last night. He sat down and ate his breakfast before washing the plates, and taking Clark's portion to him in the barn.

Harry laughed as he watched Clark fast asleep next to some half naked girl, and another half naked guy. He placed the breakfast and coffee next to Clark and left to practise some more wandless magic. After what Harry thought half an hour of practising Occlumency, the teen walked back into the barn to wake up Clark, only to find him not there anymore. In fact, nobody was there. He looked at the knack-y watch that had been given to him by the Dursley's for his tenth birthday, only to see that it had stopped.

Harry cursed. He superspeeded to the Kent's kitchen and looked at the clock hanging above the door. He'd actually spent two whole hours there, not half an hour. Going to the phone, Harry punched in Clark's phone number, and waited for the guy to pick up.

"Clark!" He said as soon as the ringing stopped. "Where the bloody hell are you?" 

"I'm on my way to the Luthor mansion. On route 16 right now. I'll wait up."

Harry put the phone down and superspeeded to the location Clark had told him, only to get there and punch playfully for not telling him where he went. Together they sped to Lex Luthor's mansion. They wandered through the house until they reached the study, where Lex spent most of his time. They found him playing the piano when they walked in.

"Lex, can I talk to you for a second? I've got a big problem." They walked in, and Harry stood back and watched Lex play. Lex looked unusually blank as he played. "You see, I was supposed to meet this alumni from Princeton last night. But then Lois wanted to through a party for Chloe in the barn. Well, the party kinda got out of hand and the guy from Princeton showed up and I think I kinda blew it. Look, I hate to ask you this but do you have any connections from Princeton?"

Lex ignored him to keep playing and Harry sensed something off about him. It was like Lana, Chloe and Lois's different, but not the same. Harry spoke up. "He won't answer. I think he's under a spell."

Clark walked up to Lex and saw that the keys were stained with blood and his fingers where raw. He pushed away the piano and shook Lex, trying to get him back to the conscious world.

"Lex, what happened?"

Lex stared at the piano, his body urging him to go back to it and keep playing, but he answered. "Lana."

Clark turned to Harry. "We need to get to Lana's."

-

They superspeeded to the Talon, Lana's coffee shop and rushed up the stairs. Clark slammed open the door and saw Jason being held up against the wall by an invisible force, and Lana holding a spell book of some kind. Jason was thrown out of the window and both Clark and Harry rushed down to save him.

"Jason, are you ok?" asked Clark as he held Jason in his arms.

Jason began coughing as Harry asked for Clark's attention. On the wall, written in a black flame were the words, _The Barn, Midnight_.

-

Clark entered the barn at exactly five minutes to midnight through a side door. It was planned that Clark would enter first, and Harry would enter from behind. He began to look round for any sign of the three women and jumped as a voice rang out from behind.

"You're early! Not planning anything devious, are you, Clark?" asked Lana as she, Lois, and Chloe walked down the stairs from Clark's barn room.

"What'd you do to Lex and Jason?" He growled.

"Nothing." Lana said in a silky voice. "Nothing compared to what we're going to do to you."

"_Surgite!_" Said Lois and a huge wagon wheel flew at him. Harry quickly jumped out, erecting a shield and dropping his wand as he did so, watching as the cog smashed into it. Clark quickly told Harry to dispel it, and he did so. Harry didn't dare bend down to pick it up, as the three women might notice it and try to destroy it.

"I don't know what's going on here. But it needs to stop."

Lana stared at Harry. "So you're both more than just fast. Well, that'll make this a whole lot more exciting."

They shared a smirk and Chloe stepped forward, saying another incantation. "_Incede!_" Harry was about to put up another shield as tools jumped into the air and flew at them, but Clark shot fireballs from his eyes at them, knocking away. Harry watched their smirks falter as the last tool was knocked away.

"I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Your magic's are impressive. But so are mine. _Evertere!_" Lana flicked both her hands upwards as she said an incantation and Clark and Harry rose into the air. "We have travelled through the ages to complete our quest, outwitting death itself. We will not be outdone by some farm boys with a few tricks."

She flicked her hand again and the two teens dropped to the floor. Chloe and Lois ran over, pushed them back down as they tried to get up and began inspecting them, holding them down with magic. Harry tried to erect another shield, but Chloe forcing him down with her magic stopped him.

"He's not what he seems, Isobel." Stated Chloe as she inspected Harry further.

"I can feel their power." Lois said as she breathed in, apparently smelling the power.

"Then perhaps we should rid them of it." Lana growled.

Clark looked up at Chloe, who had now switched with Lois in inspecting each other's prisoner. "Chloe, I know you're in there."

Chloe, for a split second, looked lost as she whispered. "Clark?"

Clark nodded. "Listen to me. You gotta help me."

Chloe looked distressfully from Clark to Lois before she broke into hysterical laughter, revealing to both Harry and Clark that she was only pretending to be affected by Clark's words. Lois joined in before Lana knelt down over Clark, ripping his shirt open and putting her hands on his bare chest. She then began chant in Latin quietly.

A bright light began to shine out of Clark's chest and a long purple-white string of energy flew from Clark and out of the barn. The process was then repeated again with Harry, rendering both of them unconscious.

"It is done. Their powers are gone."

-

When Harry awoke, he found himself chained to one of the support beams in the barn, his shirt missing and his Kryptonian abilities gone.

"They awaken." Said Lois, watching their every move.

"What have you done to me?" Clark growled.

"We made sure you were no longer a threat, sorcerer." Said Chloe, her voice delicate, and soft, in a fake way.

"I'm not a sorcerer."

"You're not? You sure?"

"No. He's something else. Something special." Began Lana. "I could sense it when the magicks were ripped from your body. I can taste it on you." She paused. "The three stones of power. You know of them, don't you?"

Harry had a sudden memory of a History of Magic lesson in second year. It was the first one he hadn't fallen asleep in. Hermione was in the hospital wing because of the Polyjuice incident. They were talking about over ten thousand years ago, when three people descended from the Heavens. Legend says that they hid three stones of power that would grant the one to unite them ultimate knowledge.

"I've never heard of them." Lied Clark as Chloe and Lois began to walk slowly towards Clark.

"You've done more than hear of them. You've touched them."

"We can feel it."

"There's more. You know where one of them is hidden."

"Tell us where it is, Clark." Chloe ran her hand gently down Clark's bare chest.

"Please tell us." Harry watched as they tried to seduce Clark into telling.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Chloe dug her nails into his chest and began to drag downwards. "Let me cut it out of you." Clark growled in pain.

"No!"

Chloe stopped hurting Clark and looked at Lana questioningly.

"There are easier ways to get what we want."

Lois and Chloe backed away from Clark as Chloe licked the blood off of one of her fingers. Lana walked towards Clark very slowly.

"This body I inhabit. You have desires for it, don't you? Well, it desires you too, Clark. Very, very much."

Lana kissed Clark softly on the lips, teasing him.

"_Demonstra_." Lana whispered.

Lana kissed Clark again, slowly and sensuously, and Clark returns the kiss. When Lana finally pulled away, a pink mist drifted from Clark's mouth and surrounded Lana as she stepped back from him. Clark's voice sounded from the mist, though his mouth was shut.

"The cave..." the voice whispered slowly.

Clark looked at Lana, startled by what he has just heard. Lana smiled. "Thank you, Clark. You've been very helpful." She held up her right hand and said a final incantation. "_Abige!_"

A blinding pink light flashed in the barn and the three women disappeared. Clark and Harry both struggled against the chains binding them, but still can't get free just as Jason ran through the door and ran up to the two teens, releasing them both.

"Are you all right? What happened?" He asked as he knelt next to Clark. "Did Lana do this to you?" Clark tried to get up, but could. " Take it easy, take it easy. Where is she? I need to find her."

"She's with Lois. And Chloe." He managed to choke out. "But they're different. They're not themselves. It's like their bodies have been taken over."

Jason sighed. "They have. In fact, this is gonna sound kind of out there. Let's get you up. Lana has been researching a 17th century witch. She tracked down her spell book, and when she touched her hand to the page…"

"Wait a second. Lana's been possessed by the spirit of an evil witch?"

Jason nodded. "Yes. Isobel got into Lana by using the book. So we've got to find her and destroy the book. Any idea where they went?"

Clark quickly made up a lie. "Uh, I'm not sure. Um, why don't you check the school? I'll go to the Talon."

"All right. Clark, call my cell if you find them, okay? Don't-- don't try anything alone. Just be careful, okay?" Jason said as he ran out of the barn.

"What are we going to do?" asked Harry as he got up off the floor.

"We need to get to the caves and stop them. But the caves are three miles from here, and we can't use my dad's truck because he's got it in Metropolis."

Harry nodded and sighed just as an idea came into his head. "Fawkes!"

Clark looked at Harry randomly and was about to run into the house to grab a fresh shirt when a burst of flame appeared in the middle of the barn, followed by a magnificent golden and red bird. The bird trilled angrily at Harry.

"I know Fawkes, everyone is looking for me, but can you take me to Kawatche Caves? And I promise I'll be back in England tomorrow." The bird though for a moment, before nodding and trilling happily.

"Great! But we need to wear some more clothes than this and something to protect ourselves." Stated Clark. "I know where my dads shotgun is. We can use that."

Harry nodded and quickly grabbed his wand off the floor. He told Clark to grab onto Fawkes' talons and watched the sceptical teen grab hold, and with a burst of flames, they were inside the Kent house. Harry grabbed some shirts, and Clark, the shotgun and they were off again.

-

"The first stone. How I've dreamed of this moment. And at last, it has arrived." Said Isobel, reaching for the stone slowly. She was just about to pick it up when she heard a gun cocking.

"Not quite." Stated Clark, aiming the gun at Isobel, and Harry aiming his wand, hoping that he still had his magic.

Lana looked across the altar and to see Clark standing there with a shotgun.

"You shouldn't have come." Isobel stated.

"Silly boys." Said 'Chloe'.

"We owe you a debt for revealing this chamber to us. We were going to let you live."

"I'm sorry, Lana, but I can't let you do this."

"You don't have a choice!" laughed 'Lois', pointing to Clark's gun and watching it fly out of his hands and across the cave. She then turned to Harry. "Ahh! A true sorcerer. Look, he carries a wand."

Harry cast a cutting spell at the book, only to find that the spell didn't work, and all that came out was a few green sparks. The three impostors laughed at his foolish attempts at casting a spell, just as Harry felt something brush past his leg. It was snake.

"Bear witness, Clark Kent and Harry Potter, to the dawn of a new age."

Lana was about to grab the stone from the altar when Harry threw the snake at her, ordering it to bite her. Almost immediately, Lana cast it aside. But this gave Clark enough time to grab the stone. The stone began to light up and began to trail into his chest. When the light disappeared, the bruises on Clark's face are healed and he stares at the women strongly, before throwing the stone to Harry to repeat the process.

"Their powers are restored." Stated 'Lois', confusedly.

"How?" Asked 'Chloe'

"I'm not from around here."

"It doesn't matter. We took them from you once before. Do you really believe that this time will be any different?" asked Isobel, staring into Clark's eyes.

"I'm counting on it."

Clark's eyes turned orange-red and he shot his heat vision at the spell book in Lana's hand at the same time Harry summoned his wand and shot a cutting charm at it. Lana looks down at the page and the symbol representing Isobel begins to glow white and the book began to shred itself up.

"No!!!" Screamed Isobel, trying desperately to stop the book from begin destroyed.

White energy shot upward from the open book, surrounding the room, knocking everyone unconscious.

Clark was the first to awake. He stood up as the girls awoke.

"Why are we lying in the dirt?" asked Lois, as she sat up.

"And what the hell are we wearing?" said Chloe, looking down at herself.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked Lana.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking. I didn't just save your American butt." Said Harry sarcastically, earning a glare from Clark.

"Clark, what happened?" Asked Lana. Harry closed his eyes and felt the right presences and smiled.

"Well, let's just say that you haven't been yourself lately."

Lana folded her arms over her chest, embarrassed by her clothing. Clark smiles at her.

-

Clark came down the stair at midday to find Martha in the kitchen. "Mom, when did you get back?"

"This morning. Your dad and Harry are out doing your chores."

Clark gave her a sheepish grin as Jonathan came in, followed closely by Harry.

"Son, is there maybe a little something you'd like to tell your mother and me?"

Jonathan held up a sexy red and black bra.

"Where did that come from?" asked Martha quietly.

"From out in the barn. In the hay."

Martha looked at Clark, shocked. "Clark..."

"It was magic." He said quickly.

"But Clark, magic doesn't exist." Repeating what Clark had said when he first arrived.

"No, I mean it really was. Look, I should not have thrown this party without talking to you guys. I know that. But it's the way things spun out of control. It was Lana. Well, it wasn't Lana exactly. She was possessed by a witch who then cast a spell on us, and... That's how that happened."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Jonathan walked off to get it, leaving a sheepish Clark, a smirking Harry and a shocked Martha in the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with an elderly man, a magnificent bird perched on his shoulder.

"Headmaster Dumbledore." Harry said, shocked to see him here. "I'm-"

Harry was cut off by Dumbledore raising his hand. "It is quiet understandable, Harry, but, I must say, we were quiet worried about you."

"I'm sorry, professor. But, I think I might have found out one of our worlds greatest mysteries."

Clark looked at Harry. "Your not thinking about telling him, are you?"

Harry nodded as Dumbledore asked.

"Well… I'm not from this planet. I'm from a planet named Krypton and my real name is Zor-El. I was sent to earth as an infant, and Clark, or Kal-El, here, is my brother. I came here to find out more about Krypton and I have also discovered my abilities. Apparently, I'm invulnerable."

Dumbledore seemed to think for a moment, before nodding. "That would explain why you were able to escape from Voldemort's killing curse with naught but a scar."

"That's what I came to believe." Harry sighed. "Now, I wish I knew why he came. But anyway," He said, changing the topic. "I suppose I have to go. I promised Fawkes I would."

Fawkes trilled and Harry smiled. "I'll go get my stuff."

A split second later, Harry was back, holding his trunk in his right hand. Dumbledore chuckled. "I guess I'll have to get used to that."

Harry smiled and turned to the Kent's. "Mr and Mrs Kent, thanks for having me. I had a wonderful time."

The Kent's smiled. "It wasn't a problem." Jonathan said.

"And just remember, you're always welcome here." Said Martha.

Harry turned to Clark. "Bro. I'll be seeing you." They shook hands and patted each other's backs.

"See you."

Harry grabbed hold of Fawkes' talons as Dumbledore took hold of the other, and they were whisked away in a lick of flame.

Clark sighed. He was definitely going to England for a holiday.

-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter or Smallville.

-

Harry was dropped into a chair opposite Dumbledore's and was immediately engulfed in a huge bear hug from Sirius. Harry gasped for breath and tried to pry himself from the death grip.

Usually, he would have said, "Air…" but he didn't seem to need it. _Must be another ability. Able to withstand the hug of death._ Harry sighed and just opened his arms, releasing his full strength. Luckily, he, Sirius and Dumbledore were in the room, or he would have had to explain that one.

"We were so worried about you! Where've you been?" asked Sirius, rubbing his arms. "And how'd you get so strong?"

Harry and Dumbledore chuckled. "Lets just say, I'm a bit out of this world." Harry received a confused look from Sirius. "I'll explain everything. But first, did you know I was adopted?"

Sirius shook his head. "Everyone thought James and Lily had you in America."

Harry chuckled. "Well, let's just say, they found me in America. Siri, I'm not from this planet. I'm from one called Krypton and my birth name is Zor-El. I went to Smallville, Kansas, because that's where my earth parents found me as an infant. That's also where my brother lives. His name is Kal-El, or Clark Kent. I went to Smallville to learn more about Krypton and found out I had abilities."

Sirius looked sceptical for a moment. "Since when have you called me Siri?"

"Sooo, what? You're not scared or freaked out by my being from another planet?" asked Harry disbelievingly.

"Why would I? It's cool. My godson is from outer space. But seriously, when have you ever called me Siri? Only Lily ever called me that, and that was when she was in a particularly happy mood." Sirius made a thrusting motion with his pelvis.

"Jeez, Sirius, that's disgusting." Said Harry, but he could resist laughing as Sirius kept doing it, but this time, with faces.

"Stop it Sirius!"

Then the noises came.

"I'm serious!"

This time he did stop. "No you aren't, I am."

"Har, har, such a funny joke. But at least you stopped!" Harry groaned because as soon as he said this, Sirius started up again. "Alright, that's it."

Harry walked over to Sirius, and picked him up with one hand and held him high above his head. Sirius started flailing about above Harry, but was laughing all the same.

"I would put Sirius down if I were you, Harry, as I believe Mr Weasley and Miss Granger have been alerted to your presence. That is, of course, you wish to tell them?"

Harry sighed as he put Sirius down. "I'm not too sure actually. I mean, that book Sirius gave me for my birthday told me about a thing called Legilimency. And I don't know who can do it, but if they're mind's aren't guarded, they could give away my secret without knowing it."

Dumbledore nodded. "That is wise. Maybe it would be good for you to have Occlumency lessons so that you can stop this from happening."

Harry agreed. "I've already started meditating, like the book said I should, but I don't know how good my shields are yet."

"Well, Harry, I happen to be a Legilimens, would you like me to try?" Harry nodded. "Very well then. See if you can sense my intrusion."

As soon as Dumbledore jumped into his mind, was he forcefully ejected. He smiled. "It seems that you have been practising, or that your abilities cover that as well. Ah, here they come."

The flames turned an emerald green and out stepped Ron, followed closely by Hermione, who both engulfed Harry in a hug, just as powerful as Sirius's.

"Hey, guys." Harry said, shyly.

"Merlin, Harry, where've you been?" asked Ron, his voice raised just a bit.

"Smallville." Harry answered truthfully.

"Why where you there?" Asked Hermione, finally letting go of Harry.

"I…" he look towards Dumbledore before continuing. "You have to learn a branch of magic called Occlumency first, before I can tell you. Occlumency is guarding your mind from intrusion." Hermione gasped.

"You mean there are people out there who can actually read minds?" asked Hermione.

"The mind is a complex thing, it is not simply like reading a book. But I can teach you, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, if you wish."

Hermione looked sceptically for a moment. "What about Harry? Wont he need to guard his mind as well?"

"Harry is already an Occlumens, as it seems."

Hermione nodded. Ron tried to lighten the mood. "Are you staying at the Burrow tonight. Dad's arranged a portkey for us to get to the World Cup tomorrow."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, mate. You go along, I'll be there in a bit. I need to talk to these first."

Ron and Hermione nodded and flooed back to the Burrow.

Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Is there any way that you can speed up the process? I cant bare them not knowing this."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid that they have to learn it themselves. Maybe Sirius can help, I'm sure that Occlumency was programmed into him at a young age."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah." He growled. "It was. Anyway, you better get off to the Burrow. We've both got things to do, I'm sure."

Harry nodded, hugged his godfather, and went to the fireplace. "The Burrow." He stated, and was off in a flash of emerald flames.

-

The rest of the day was filled with food, flying and jokes. Food from Mrs. Weasley, flying with Ron and jokes with the Twins. And then, after a big dinner, they were all ushered to bed for an early start tomorrow.

Harry and Ron changed for bed and soon enough, Ron's loud snoring rang through their shared room. Harry quietly got out of bed and slipped on a loose pair of jeans, before tiptoeing out the room and down the stairs. He had made it to the second landing without a sound, until he stepped on a loose floorboard, making a loud creaking noise sound through the house. Harry froze, listening out for any sound of someone waking up. After a minute of silence, he figured that it was safe to go again and continued downstairs. He opened the back door and exited into the night.

Harry made his way towards the forest surrounding the Burrow and began to stalk through it, as unbeknownst to him a small red head in a nightgown followed.

Harry kept walking through the trees, Juniper bushes snagging his feet, thin fingers slid across his cheeks and a light rain spat down at him, but he kept walking. And walking. And walking. Until he finally reached a clearing. Harry sat down in the middle of the glade and began to meditate, clearing his mind of everything.

A voice sounded through his head. It was a familiar voice.

"_Zor-El, My son, you have a destiny to fulfil. You, along with your brother must find the four elements of the Stone of Power. Kal-El has already retrieved one, the Crystal of Fire, but there are still three more. The Crystal of Water, the Crystal of Air and the Crystal of Krypton. You must find them before it is too late and they fall into human hands, for if they do, the consequences would be disastrous. You must succeed, for you, and Kal-El, must rule over Earth and prepare for the coming of Zod, the destroyer of our world. But first, you must know the Kryptonian language. Come to the caves and insert your key._"

Harry nodded and summoned the key with a flick of his wrist without realising. Harry stood up and grabbed the key, before shooting off at superspeed, not noticing the small gasp from the trees behind him.

-

When Harry reached the caves, he took out his key and looked around carefully at the paintings on the walls. Some of them were the same as that on the small octagonal disc in his hand. He looked around and saw a little hole in the wall, in the middle of a circle full of symbols, that anyone else would have mistaken for something trivial. Harry stepped up to in and placed the disc into it, watching as the same wall that Clark had just pushed back disappeared and revealed the altar he saw two nights ago. He stepped inside the second part of the cave and was struck with a bolt of light as everything else went dark and dimmed out of view as Harry blacked out. A voice sounded before Harry lost his conscious.

"Take care, my son."

-

When Harry awoke, he was lying in his bed at the Burrow. He was shook awake by Hermione, telling them that they had to get up to get to the Quidditch World Cup on time. That got Ron up. As soon as the words left Hermione's mouth, Ron shot out of bed and was changed in a matter of seconds.

"Come on, mate. We wanna get there good and early." Said Ron eagerly, his eyes lighting up at the thought of watching the final.

Harry chuckled and got out of the bed, he waited until Hermione and Ron had gone down to breakfast before going into his trunk and changing. Once he was ready, he was about to shut the trunk when a thought came into his head and he put the necklace with the meteor rock on. It wouldn't do to accidentally show his powers in front of loads of quidditch spectators. He quickly closed the trunk, just as Ron came back in.

-

The sun hadn't even risen by the time they were all out of the house. Well, everyone but Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Percy. They made there way through the forest, along the same path that Harry had come along the night before. As they walked on, Harry asked a question that had been bugging him for some time.

"So how _does_ everyone get there without all the muggles noticing?"

Mr. Weasley launched into a speech about they had to find a nice empty moor and put as many anti-muggle charms up as they could. When they finally reached the same clearing he was in last night, Harry saw that Mr. Weasley stopped for a moment, before taking out his wand and casting a charm.

"Dad," asked Ron. "Where are we going?"

"Haven't the foggiest." Mr. Weasley's wand began to spin in every direction before it started pointing in a north-easterly direction. "Come on."

They trudged on for an hour before they came out of the forest and Harry saw the sun just coming up from behind the hills further off. They began to hike up the hill that seemed bigger than it was, and by the end, everyone except Harry was panting and puffing.

"Whew," panted Mr. Weasley, taking off his glasses and wiping them on his sweater. "Well, we've made good time – got another ten minutes…"

Hermione came over the crest of the hill last, clutching a stitch in her side.

"Now we just need the Portkey," said Mr Weasley, replacing his glasses and squinting around at the ground.

Ron turned to Harry. "How are you not out of breath?"

Harry shrugged, and helped Mr. Weasley to look for the portkey. After five minutes of searching, a shout rose up from behind them. "Arthur! There you are. Come on, Cedric's found the Portkey."

Harry looked at where the voice came from, and saw two tall shapes silhouetted against the rising sun. "Amos!" Said Mr. Weasley, smiling as he strode over to the man who shouted. The rest followed him.

Mr. Weasley introduced the man as Amos Diggory and his son Cedric. Harry knew Cedric of course because he was the Hufflepuff team's seeker and that was the last match played last year. Mr. Weasley looked at his watch and said that it was time and they all grabbed the grubby shoe that was the portkey and were transported off to the Quidditch World Cup.

-

They reached the field their tents were in and walked up to the muggle site manager.

"Morning!" said Mr. Weasley brightly.

"Mornin'," said the muggle.

"Would you be Mr. Roberts?"

The muggle nodded. "Aye,"

"Right. We've book a place and got two tents. Weasley's the name."

"Aye," said Mr. Roberts again. "You've got space just by the wood up there. Just one night?"

"That's it."

"You'll be payin' now then?"

"Ah… right… certainly…" Mr. Weasley returned a short distance from the man and beckoned Harry towards him. "Help me, Harry." He muttered, pulling a roll of muggle money from his pocket and starting to peel notes apart. "This one's a-a-a ten, right? Ah yes, I can see the little number on it. So this one's a five?"

Harry sighed. "No, that one's a twenty." Harry corrected him in an undertone, uncomfortably aware of Mr. Roberts trying to listen in.

After ten minutes, they had finally left after an unusual conversation containing a man dressed in a kilt and a poncho ending up with another story of Mr. Roberts having to be Obliviated ten minutes everyday. They made their way towards their camp site, and Harry looked at each tents trying to look muggle and doing fine, if it wasn't for the chimneys, bell-pulls and weather-vanes. However, here and there was a tent so magical that it was surprising that Mr. Roberts hadn't been suspicious – like one was like a miniature palace with peacocks tethered at the entrances, or a tent with three floors and several turrets, or even a tent with a front garden attached, complete with water fountain, birdbath and sundial.

They reached the very edge of the wood at the top of the field, and here was an empty space, with a small sign hammered into the ground that read 'Weezly'.

Mr. Weasley grinned. "Couldn't have had a better spot! The pitch is just on the other side of the wood there, we're as close as we could be!" He hoisted his backpack from his shoulders. "Right, no magic allowed, strictly speaking. Not when we're out on muggle land. We'll be putting these tents up by hand! Shouldn't be too difficult… Muggles do it all the time… here, Harry, where do you reckon we should start?"

Harry shrugged, having never been camping before, as the Dursley's had never took him on holiday before, preferring to leave him with Mrs. Figg, an old neighbour. However, he and Hermione worked out where most of the poles and pegs went, and though Mr Weasley was more of a hindrance than a help, because he got thoroughly over-excited when it came to using the mallet, they finally managed to erect a pair of shabby two-man tents.

Oddly enough, the tents fitted all seven of them, and would be able to fit Bill, Charlie and Percy when they came at midday. After a quick tour of the girls' tent, which was slightly smaller than the boys', and without the smell of cats, Harry, Ron and Hermione set off across the campsite with a kettle and saucepans for water.

The families with young children had begun to stir, with one particular two-year-old boy was poking a slug with a wand when a woman came out, telling off the boy while accidentally stepping on the slug. Twin girls were zooming around on miniature broomsticks that reached about Harry's knee, only just high enough for the girls toes to brush the dew-laden ground. Here and there were witches and wizards emerging from their tents and begin to cook their breakfast. They passed a group of African wizards, deep in conversation, sat around a purple fire, roasting a rabbit. American witches, gossiping beneath a banner that read: _The Salem Witches' Institute._

"Is it just me, or has everything gone green?" asked Ron, looking around at the greenness of the Irish part of the campsite.

-

Once they had final returned with the water, George barraged them with questions of why they took so long.

"Met a few people," said Ron, setting down the water.

A man named Ludo Bagman made an appearance around the time Mr. Weasley had finally got the fire hot enough for anything to be cooked on. Percy strolled in, proudly pronouncing that he'd just Apparated, closely followed by Bill and Charlie after lunch had finally been served. Bagman tried to persuade Mr. Weasley into a bet, but only got a Galleon from him for Ireland to win. Fred and George, however, bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen sickle, three knuts and a fake wand that Ireland would win but Krum would get the snitch. Barty Crouch Sr. turned up after that, talking about the Bulgarians wanting another twelve seats for the top box.

"Oh, is _that_ what they're after?" Said Bagman. "I thought the chap was after a pair of tweezers. Bit of a strong accent."

They left after talking about something to do with Hogwarts and as soon as they were gone did Fred ask what it was.

-

That night, an hour before the game, salesmen were apparating ever few feet, selling trays full of extraordinary merchandise. There were luminous rosettes – green for Ireland and red for Bulgaria – which were squealing the names of the players, pointed greet hats, bedecked with dancing shamrocks, Bulgarian scarves adorned with lions that roared, flags playing their national anthem, mini Firebolts that actually flew, and collectable figures of famous players that strolled across the palm of your hand.

Ron bought a Irish hat, rosette and a figure of Krum, which glared at the Irish things he wore. Harry ran over to another salesman, selling things that looked like binoculars, except brass and covered in all sorts of weird knobs and dials.

"Omnioculars," Said the saleswizard eagerly. "You can replay action… slow down everything… and they flash up a play-by-play breakdown if you need it. Bargain, ten galleons each."

"Wish I hadn't bought these now." Said Ron, gazing longingly at the Omnioculars.

"Three pairs," said Harry firmly to the wizard. Ron went red and started to protest, but Harry cut him off. "Mind you," he said, handing them to Ron, "You wont be getting a Christmas present for the next ten years." And gave the other pair to Hermione.

-

Harry was confused. The match was over with Ireland winning, one hundred and seventy to one hundred and sixty, but that wasn't it. When the Veela came out, and he was about to jump over the side, jets of fire shot out of his eyes and a small patch of grass was set alight. It must have been one of his powers, but he was wearing the necklace with the meteor rock in it, wasn't he? Looking down, he saw that the meteor rock must have fallen out sometime today, most likely during the portkey, as it was in this morning. Harry got changed and climbed into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Suddenly there was a deafening boom, sending Harry shooting out of the bunk bed he shared with Ron and smashing his head against the upper bed.

"Look's like the Irish have got their pride on." Said Fred, putting his feet up on the table after he'd got changed.

Mr Weasley came back in from making a cup of tea and said. "It's not the Irish. Come on now, everybody grab a jacket and get out."

Everyone ran outside, grabbing jackets as they did and met up with the girls and Charlie, who had gone to get them. The was a flash, followed by a loud bang and Harry looked around to see what was happening. There was four people being suspended in the air by men and women in pitch black robes and white skeletal masks. They were muggles, and one of them looked to be Mr Roberts, the others most defiantly being his wife and children.

"That's sick," Ron muttered, watching the smallest muggle being spun like a spinning top, screaming and crying, her head limply flopping from side to side. "Really sick…"

"We're going to help the ministry," Mr Weasley shouted over all the noise, rolling up his sleeves and taking out his wand. "You lot – get to the woods and _stick together_. I'll come and fetch you when we've got everything sorted out."

Bill, Charlie and Percy were already sprinting towards the oncoming marchers; Mr Weasley tore after them. Ministry wizards were dashing from every direction towards the source of the trouble. The crowd beneath the Roberts family was coming ever closer.

"C'mon," said Fred, grabbing Ginny's hand and starting to pull her towards the woods. Harry, Ron, Hermione and George followed. They all looked back as they reached the trees. The crowd beneath the Roberts family was growing larger than ever; they could see the Ministry wizards trying to get through it to the hooded wizards in the centre with great difficulty.

Harry longed to go and help, but he knew that everyone would see his identity and would probably make him go in for tests.

Hermione dragged Harry into the forest, past the children screaming, past anxious shouts and panicked voices that were reverberating around them in the cold night air. Then he heard Ron yell with pain.

"Ron? What happened?" Asked Hermione anxiously, stopping so abruptly that Harry walked into her. "Ron where are you? Oh, this is stupid – _Lumos!_"

Her wand tip illuminated, casting light in a narrow beam across the path. Ron was lying sprawled on the ground. "Tripped over a tree-root," he said angrily, getting to his feet again.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," said a drawling voice from behind them. They turned sharply to see Draco Malfoy, standing alone, leaning on a tree, looking utterly relaxed. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like _her_ to be spotter, would you?"

He nodded to Hermione, and at the same moment, a blast like a bomb sounded and a flash of green light momentarily lit the trees around them.

Harry glared, setting fire to a tree stump a few yards away to catch fire. He walked up to Malfoy defiantly. "What's that supposed to mean?" He growled, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm, trying to pull him back. "Harry, don't bother. He's not worth it."

Draco chuckled as a loud bang sent people scarring around, screaming. "Scare easily, don't they?" he said lazily. "I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to – trying to rescue the muggles?"

"Where's _your_ parents?" asked Harry, moving closer and closer to Draco. "Out there wearing masks?"

Draco turned his head back to Harry, smiling. "If they were, I wouldn't be likely telling you, would I, Potter?"

"Oh, come on," Said Hermione, with a disgusted look at Malfoy. "Let's go and find the others."

Hermione tried to drag Harry and Ron away. They began to walk away when Malfoy said one last thing.

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger," Sneered Malfoy.

Harry turned around and landed a punch right on Malfoy's sneering face, sending him flying through the wood and smashing into a tree. Hermione and Ron looked at Harry in amazement, shock and fear for a few moments before Harry just shrugged it off, and they continued on.

An uncomfortable silence surrounded them until Ron hotly said that he'd bet anything that Malfoy Sr. was one of the masked men.

"Oh, I cant believe this, where have the others got to?" asked Hermione, looking around the wood.

Although the path was packed with people, Fred, George and Ginny were nowhere to be seen. A huddle of teenagers in pyjamas were arguing vociferously a little way along the path. When they saw Harry, Ron and Hermione, a girl with thick curly hair turned and said quickly, "Ou est Madame Maxime? Nous l'avons perdue…"

"Er, what?" Said Ron, and Harry sighed as the girl looked disappointed.

"Je regrette, Je fais pas savons où elle c'est." said Harry, earning a curious look from Hermione and Ron. Truthfully, Harry didn't know how he knew French. Maybe, it was what happened in the Caves last night?

"Je vous remercie. Pardon à tracasser vous." The girl said before leaving, and Harry distinctly heard her say, "'Ogwarts."

"Beauxbatons," Muttered Hermione.

"Sorry?" Asked Ron.

"Beauxbatons Academy of Magic… I read about it in _An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe_."

"Oh, yeah… right," Began Ron, as he took his wand from his pocket and lit it like Hermione's "Fred and George couldn't have got that far."

-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter or Smallville.

-

The events at the Quidditch World Cup were all over the papers the next day, with pictures of the Dark Mark hanging in the air on black and white photo, but the atmosphere clamed down after Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie went out for a game of three on three quidditch.

Neither Mr Weasley or Percy was at home much over the following week. Both left the house each morning before the rest of the family got up, and returned well after dinner each night. Percy, right now, was being told off by Mrs Weasley for saying that he shouldn't have made a public statement and that it was his fault that the Ministry was receiving Howlers.

"If dad hadn't said anything, old Rita would just have said it was disgraceful that nobody from the Ministry had commented," Said Bill, who was playing wizard chess with Ron. "Rita Skeeter never makes anyone look good. Remember, she interviewed all the Gringotts' curse breakers once, and called me 'a long-haired pillock'?"

"Well it is a bit long, dear," said Mrs Weasley gently. "If you'd just let me…"

"_No_, mum!"

Harry chuckled at this little scene as he polished his Firebolt with his broomstick servicing kit Hermione had given him last year for his birthday. Harry watched the rain lash at the windows as Fred and George came down the stairs, talking in whispers, their heads bent over a piece of parchment. Harry looked around, watching everyone do their own thing – Ron playing chess with Bill; Charlie darning a fireproof balaclava; Ginny sitting on the rug in front of the fire, mending a herbology book; Percy scribbling something down on a large scroll of parchment; and Hermione immersed in the new DADA book, _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4_.

Harry's eyes lingered on Hermione, watching her turn the page every few minutes with interest. _She looks cute when she's concentrating_. Though Harry without realising it. Hermione looked up and Harry looked away, blushing slightly, and accidentally sending fire from his eyes in to the fireplace, causing the flames to grow higher for a few seconds. Everyone turned to stare at the fire.

Harry claimed that he wasn't feeling very well, and headed up to the room he shared with Ron. He went straight for his trunk, dropping his broom servicing kit and broom beside it and rummaging through it, looking for the lead box. After almost five minutes of fumbling through the trunk, he found it and threw it open, taking out the rock and cutting a bit off with the cutting charm before he got too sick from the effects. He replaced the lead box in his trunk, and closed it before taking the necklace and the rock and sticking them together with his wand. He put the necklace back on and laid down on his bed, shutting his eyes and pulling the covers over his head.

After a few minutes, Harry heard the telltale sign of coming in. He felt the bed dip as someone sat down on it and Harry poked his head from above the covers. It was Hermione. Harry tore his eyes away, not bearing to look into hers.

"Are you alright?" She asked, concern in her eyes. Harry nodded. "You know, we were a bit frightened when you smashed Malfoy into that tree at the World Cup." Harry nodded again, looking for something to keep his concentration on. "What's happening with you, Harry?"

"I cant tell you. Not yet."

His eyes flicked to Hermione and she looked betrayed. "Why not? You can trust us with anything. We're your friends."

"Your minds aren't guarded. Talk to Dumbledore about it."

Hermione left, tears in her eyes, threatening to burst.

-

The last day of holidays came all too soon for the residents of the Burrow to return to Hogwarts. Heavy rain was still splattering against the window as he got dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt; they would change into their school robes on the Hogwarts Express. Dumbledore had made a surprise visit before they left, telling Hermione, Ron and even Ginny, that they would be having privet lessons with him every other day starting the first official day of Hogwarts.

They boarded the train after an uncomfortable ride in three muggle taxies, in which, Ron almost threw up over Hermione and himself, but managed to stick his head out the window and chuck outside the car in time and a few cryptic clues about some rules being changed. The Gryffindor trio and Ginny found an empty compartment near the back of the train and sat down for the long ride. Harry fell asleep a few minutes after they had exited the station, and dreamt of flying around the sky, free as a bird.

Once he awoke, he heard hushed voices. Ron and Hermione's to be precise. He opened one eye slightly and looked around the compartment, noticing the sun was just setting – he didn't see Ginny and presumed that she'd gone to look for some friends.

Harry focused on the conversation and heard they were talking about him. "-wasn't sleeping very well last night. He was thrashing around in the covers, sweat all over him, clutching his scar." Said Ron.

Hermione sighed. "He's been so different lately." Ron agreed. "What do you thinks going on in his head?" 

"I've no idea. I don't think anyone has – cept him of course."

Harry stirred and they changed topic. "So, what do you think these privet lessons from Dumbledore are?" Ron shrugged. "Harry said something last night. He said, 'your mind's aren't guarded.' What do you suppose that means?"

"No idea, I-"

Harry didn't hear the rest, as a sudden screeching noise sounded through his ears. The deafening noise pierced his head, making him clutch his ears, trying to block it out. It was if the noise was calling him. Harry let out a gasp as the noise began to cause him pain and he rolled off the seat. Hermione and Ron shot up, trying to help him, asking him what was wrong.

Harry jumped to his feet, still clutching his ears, and jumped through the window of their compartment, plummeting down through the air as the train rode across a stone bridge. Harry heard Hermione's shriek of horror as he crashed into the small river below, but Harry just ignored it, flicking his hand towards the train and creating a force field around it, stopping them from following.

Ron tried to jump out the window after Harry, but was flung back against the compartment door by a force field and watched as the glass repair itself. Hermione let out a sob as Ron got up off the floor and rubbed his head. 

"Come on, we need to find a Professor." He said softly.

-

Harry swam down the river as fast as he could, before jumping out and running the across the rest of Scotland to the very edge of a cliff, overlooking a small bay. Harry walked back several paces, took a deep breath and blasted over the cliff. Landing on the verge of the bay, he kept running, sprinting so fast that stayed above the water instead of sinking down into its murky depth. But Harry didn't have time to enjoy this amazing feat, his ears were still burning with pain.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to put up his Occlumency shields up, in hopes that it would quieten the noise and in the split second that he did, caught his foot in the water. The Kryptonian teen tripped and flew a couple of feet before landing flat on his face in the water, slowly sinking. He tried to move, but found his body unable to as the water that was in his wake piled down on top of him.

As Harry was pulled down by some unknown force, the ringing continued, annoying the hell out of him, and he began swimming as hard as he could upwards, putting every last molecule of strength and speed he could into getting out. The Boy-Who-Lived shot out of the water and kept going.

Harry was amazed. He'd always dreamed of flying and now he was. Putting a little burst of speed into his flight, Harry continued on towards the ringing, which was now calling to him, pulling him towards it.

-

"And you think they were meant for you?" Asked 'Lana'/Isobel, her eyes glaring, changing colour every few seconds. "They were left for nobody. The god of this temple hid them for his return."

Harry broke through the roof of the temple and smashed down in front of Isobel. He flicked his hand towards the ceiling and the pieces mended themselves. Isobel held out her arms to both sides, summoning a sword that removed itself from a statue on her left, and a small blade from the statue and flew into her other hand. She shouted in Latin, crossing the two blades together, and they both shimmered purple energy before going back to it original colour.

Moving back slightly, Harry caught the blade that was thrown at Clark by the tip, he turned around, and sent it back towards the now jumping Isobel. Isobel batted the knife away with her sword and, swinging the sword at Clark, missed and hit the wall instead. Harry superspeeded towards a statue and took a scythe and a sword from it, throwing the scythe to Clark Harry superspeeded back and blocked the attack that was meant for Clark's head.

Clark switched the knife to his left hand and caught the scythe with his right, blocking an attack from Isobel as he did. Isobel did a round house kick, aimed for Harry's head, casting a spell on her foot as she did. Harry dodged the kick and caught her leg, dragging her towards him and causing her to fall over. Isobel quickly countered her fall by kicking out of Harry's grip with the magicked foot and landing crouched on the floor.

The witch then kicked up off the floor, smashing her enchanted foot into Clark's jaw and spinning backwards as if she was flying. Harry superspeeded behind her and pushed her backwards forcefully, right into Clark, who stood there waiting. He grabbed her and felt the stone press against himself. He ripped off her pocket and grabbed the stone as it fell from it.

Clark grabbed the stone at the same time as Isobel and a great flash of light sent them both flying into opposite ends of the room. Harry jumped up to catch Clark as flew through the air and into the next chamber. Clark got up and nodded to Harry, who superspeeded to where the stone was lying in the red cloth and, picking up the cloth found it was empty except from a small steel snake, with gleaming red jewelled eyes, segmented with smaller of the jewels of the same kind. Harry growled angrily and punched the wall and watched as it crumbled away. Clark superspeeded over to him and told him to go back. Harry nodded, put the snake in his pocket and began to run back to Hogwarts, jumping every few meters to see if he could get the flying thing again.

Harry frowned and jumped again, focusing on that feeling he'd had when he _was_ flying and smirked as he shot into the air and off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

-

Hermione was in tears by the time they'd finally got off the Hogwarts Express. She and Ron ran up towards the carriages urging the horseless carriage on. They shot off at an amazing speed, as if it knew that they were in a hurry and, instead of stopping that few meters from the main entrance, took them right in front.

Ron and Hermione ran into the Castle and into the Great Hall, looking for Professor Dumbledore – he'd know what to do. They ran up to the head table and told him what happened. The rest of the professors reacted first, shouting their outrage at what had happened. Dumbledore frowned before casting a memory charm on the five professors that where already seated at the table, erasing only that conversation.

Dumbledore then marched off towards his office, Ron and Hermione in toe. Once they reached it, Dumbledore sat down, completely undisturbed about the situation and asked them to explain in detail what really happened. After they were done, Dumbledore leaned back and let out an agreeing 'hmmm.'

"I suppose the only thing we can do is wait and see what happens." Said Dumbledore in an unusually calm voice as he stood up from his chair. "The feast will be starting soon."

Dumbledore left and Ron and Hermione looked at each other sceptically before following him down to the Great Hall.

-

"So!" Said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year, extended to include screaming yo-yos, fanged Frisbees and ever-bashing boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office, if anybody wants to check."

The corner of Dumbledore's mouth twitched.

"As ever, I would like to remind you that the forbidden forest is exactly that – forbidden, as is the village of Hogsmeade to those under third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

People began to speak their anger at this, mainly people in the Quidditch teams, but also those incredibly fascinated with it.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing for throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers time and energy – but I am sure you will enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder, and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black travelling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swivelled towards the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightening that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark grey hair and began walking up towards the teachers table.

A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right and limped heavily towards Dumbledore. (A/N: If you want a description of what Moody looks like, go read Chapter 12, pg 163 of GoF.)

The stranger reached Dumbledore, stretching out his hand, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words too quiet for anyone to here. Dumbledore turned to the crowd.

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Dumbledore brightly, into the silence. "Professor-"

The doors burst open in a much more dramatic form and a flash of lightening followed this new stranger as he strode boldly into the middle of the Hall, his long leather trench coat billowing behind him in a manor only professor Snape managed to pull off.

"Sorry I'm late," The figure said, his face covered in darkness. "Had a bad fall."

The figure swished his hand in front of his face as he strode in between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables, facing the top table. Another flash of lightening and the figure revealed himself. It was Harry.

Harry pulled out a chair and sat back into it, leaning back and motioning for Dumbledore to continue. Dumbledore smiled before continuing.

"As I was saying, Professor Moody!" there was a short round of applause, only Hagrid and Dumbledore putting any effort into it. "And, as I was saying before that," he continued as Moody sat down, ignoring the jug of pumpkin juice and pulling out a hip-flask. "We are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held in over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Said Fred Weasley loudly.

The tension that had filled the hall ever since Harry and Moody's arrivals suddenly broke and nearly everyone laughed.

Dumbledore smiled. "No, Mr Weasley, I am not joking, but I do know a good one about a had, a troll and a leprechaun…" after an angry glare from McGonagall he quickly stopped. "But now's not the time for that. Anyway, where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament. For those of you who don't know, the Triwizard Tournament is…"

As Dumbledore began to explain what the tournament was, Harry leaned forward in his chair, listening to every word, especially the part about the death toll. _This sounds interesting_, thought Harry, _shame that its seventeen's and over only._

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October, and remaining with us for the greater part of the year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts Champion, when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important to you all to be alert and rested as you enter lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop, chop!"

As Harry got ready to leave for the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George approached him.

"Nice gear, Harry," said Fred, grinning. "Don't suppose with your new badass look you'll be entering the Tournament?"

Harry laughed. "Oh, Merlin, no!" The twins and Ron looked shocked, not expecting this.

"What if somebody had found a way to hoodwink the impartial judge?" asked George, trying to seduce Harry to the idea of entering.

Harry looked at him. "You wont be able to."

"And how would you know?" asked Ron, wanting to know how Harry knew so much about the Tournament.

"If you've read the really old copy of _Magical Games and Sport_ I found in an old junk shop, you would know too. The impartial judge is a goblet. The Goblet of Fire to be exact. No way to hoodwink it, unless you use an exceptionally powerful Confundus Charm to get past the age line that Dumbledore'll draw, or even make it think that there's extra schools competing. But I don't suppose a couple of sixth years could pull that off, do you?"

Fred and George looked thoughtful for a moment, before snickering and walking off, planning their mischievous plan. A sudden clunk alerted them to Moody's presence behind them. He grunted and told them to get to their common room, his magical eye firmly stuck on Harry.

Harry growled, for a second. Moody's presence felt… fake, like it was him but not him. Even though Harry had never met the man before, he had started feeling people's presences ever since he was in Smallville. Harry glared, but nodded and headed off to the Common Room.

-

Once Harry got back to the common room, he took out the small steel snake and Harry smiled. The Kryptonian teen waved his hand over the snake and asked his magic to animate it.

The snake began to wriggle as he made a small enlarging on it. The snake hissed a hello before curling around his forearm.

-

The next day was gloomy and dark, rain pouring down the windows of the Great Hall as Harry walked in, still in the leather trench coat from yesterday, but this time, with leather trousers with flames lapping the sides and a black, open-collar shirt.

Harry strolled into the Hall and sat down in the seat closest to the main doors so he could make a quick exit if need be. Harry scouted around the hall as Hedwig flew down from the rafters and landed on Harry's shoulder, nibbling at a piece of bacon he offered her. McGonagall marched up to him, a stern look on her face and the timetables in her hand.

"Mr Potter," She said, stopping in front of him.

"Professor McGonagall," Harry greeted.

"Last time I check, Mr Potter, your attire was not part of the school dress code."

"I believe it is," He said, standing up and flicking his wand at his outfit, transfiguring them into the normal school uniform. "I merely transfigured them into these," He changed them back. "I don't believe that is against the rules, is it?"

McGonagall gave an angry huff, gave him his time table and stalked off to hand out the other schedules. Hermione gave him an angry look before taking off towards her first lesson – Herbology.

-

After Herbology, in which Harry worked by himself as Hermione wasn't talking to him for acting to rude and not telling her what had happened, and Ron being dragged along with her with a mouthed 'Sorry, mate,' was Care of Magical Creatures.

Harry stared at the strange creatures that Hagrid had named Blast-Ended Skrewts in incredulity. The little things looked like half slug, half something or other. Harry picked one up as a Gryffindor girl, Lavender Brown squealed, jumping backwards. Harry studied it carefully, watching as the tiny creature crawled over his hand and then suddenly sending a jet of fire from its rump with a small_ phut_. Harry put the thing back in its crate.

"Only just hatched, so you'll be able to raise them yourselves! Thought we'd make it a bit of a project of it." Said Hagrid proudly.

"And why would we want to raise them?" said a cold voice, a voice that came from one Draco Malfoy. The Slytherins had arrived. "I mean, what do they do? What is the point of them?"

Hagrid opened his mouth, apparently think hard; there was a few seconds pause, in which Harry took the chance to defend his friend. "You know, _Draco_, I ask myself the same question about you sometimes."

The Gryffindors all laughed at this, and even Hagrid had to try and stop himself from a grin cracking onto his face. Malfoy glared and stepped forwards threateningly. Hagrid broke them up.

-

After Care of Magical Creatures, Harry and Ron had double Divination, which was a bore as usual, and a run in with Malfoy, in which he was turned into a ferret by Moody, with Hermione scoffing down her food and rushing to the library.

-


End file.
